El Hazard: Fire and Thunder
by jaug
Summary: Makoto must try to rescue Ifurita, but to do so there is a terrible price.
1. Love and Sadness

**El Hazard: Fire and Thunder**  
  
By _Lane Kramer_  
  
**Prologue: Love and Sadness**  
  
Makoto Mitzuhara looked into the night sky wondering about his lost love Ifurita. He should feel so happy having found a way to use the Eye of God to retrieve her at last. However he was only filled with sadness. In his hut he had told everyone about the limited portal he could create to enter through and find Ifurita. Using her power key it would lock on to her biorhythms and allow the person holding the key to get her. He had left out the fact the portal was unstable and that for it to be properly in tune a person would have to go through the portal and allow it to stabilize for a person to get Ifurita. He had left that part out. As he finished this thought his mentor and friend sensei Fujisawa entered his hut. "Hello Mr. Fujisawa." He said trying to sound upbeat until he told Fujisawa of his plan.  
  
"I can't let you do this Makoto. If anything Miz will never forgive me if I knowingly help you." Fujisawa spoke wishing he had a drink at the moment.  
  
"Sensei I can't do this without you. I want to bring Ifurita home and it's the only way." Makoto said sternly.  
  
"No I won't let you through your life away on this. What good does it do you to bring Ifurita home if you are lost forever?" Fujisawa spoke trying to reason some way of preventing Makoto from doing this foolish idea.  
  
"There is no other way, I have researched for the last few months and this is my best option. You don't understand when Ifurita sent us here she was really weak and I won't see her suffer any longer than necessary. I will find some way back; I know that in my heart. Please Mr. Fujisawa I am begging you...You would do the same for Miz." Makoto finished trying to play his guilt card.  
  
Fujisawa was stopped in his tracks at that thought and resigned himself to fact this is what his student wanted and if Makoto said he would somehow get back Fujisawa believed him. Makoto was right he would do the same for Miz. "All right I will help you, but what about everyone else like Nanami..." Fujisawa knew this would hurt her.  
  
"Don't tell them till after we return and tell Ifurita not to worry I still love her and will return for her like I promised." He said solemnly. "Ok then tomorrow we do it." Fujisawa knobbed then exited Makoto's hut to try to get some sleep and see Miz to remind himself why he was going to do this. Makoto meanwhile hoped in bed and was left to wonder what would happen tomorrow.  
  
What neither knew was that another had heard their conversation. Shayla-Shayla the priestess of fire had been outside the door listening in her curiosity getting the better of her. She was huddled on the ground with her knees to her dress in shock at what Makoto was going to do. She heard him say Ifurita and love in the same sentence and wanted to run in there and demand he stop. She wanted to tell him she loved him and hoped it would bring him to his senses. Someone already loved him there; he didn't need to go off and got lost in dimensions. A few tears fell down her face. She could not bear the thought of Makoto being lost in time and space. She could wonder what could she do and then found an answer.  
  
Makoto looked a the portal he had opened using the mysterious compass he had found in a set of ruins that had a direct connection to the Eye of God. It formed a variance that used the Eye's power opening the unstable portal. The only one with him was Fujisawa carrying Ifurita's power key. Makoto turned to Fujisawa and smiled at his teacher and friend. "This is it. I just wanna say I never had a better teacher then you sensei." Fujisawa looked on with a stoic face, while on the inside he felt himself quaking inside.  
  
"Just be well Makoto and make sure to get back to your lady and us as fast as you can."  
  
"I will. I promise." Makoto said with confidence. There was no more time to be wasted. It was time to make their move. Makoto set to enter the portal and Fujisawa prepared to follow right after. Until a wall of flames shot out at Fujisawa and surrounded him. A quick pair of hands grabbed the power key from Fujisawa and Makoto found himself looking into the eyes of the priestess of fire Shayla-Shayla. She had been only one he had not said good-bye too. The sadness in her eyes and the determination in her voice spoke of somehow she knew what he intended to do. "Sorry Makoto but I can't let you do this. I...We couldn't live without you...all of us Nanami, Miz, Afura...could not live without you around. I won't let you do this." Shayla spoke definitely.  
  
"Please Shayla don't interfere anymore. Clam the flames and let Fujisawa and I do what we have to do."  
  
"One question...do you really love her that much Makoto? Are you willing to through away your life for Ifurita?" Shayla asked hoping he would not give the answer she expected.  
  
"I would." Makoto said with out hesitation. Shayla slowly moved towards him until she was only a foot away from him and looking into his eyes. "Then you give me no choice." Shayla suddenly kneed Makoto in the gut causing him to double over and then hit him on the face staggering Makoto. Shayla then put the power key of Ifurita under Makoto's arm and started to drag him towards the portal. Makoto barely managed to get out "Shayla...wha.t...are...yo..u...doing...?" Then he realized what she intended to do. "No Shayla don't."  
  
As they neared the portal she mouthed "Shut up before I changed my mind." They were right next to the portal. "Why Shayla are you doing this...this is my sacrifice to make not yours." Shayla looked to him with a look or sorrow, but also a smile for at this moment she could say what she always wanted to say "Because you idiot I want you to be happy and I wish it was I who could do it...and mostly because I love you." She said pushing forward leaving Makoto only a millisecond to comprehend her statement before he was on his way to meet his destiny.  
  
Two years later....  
  
On a cold night the Eye of God hand no movement on it until suddenly a figure landed on it. She put her hands into her red hair and smiled. "Ah its good to be home." Then she smiled a very wicked and twisted smile "I just hope that bitch Ifurita is around so I can kill her painfully." She was dressed in a skin tight out fit that was red on one side and black on the other covered her body completely except for her stomach and belly button which were bear. Her dark skin glistened in the moonlight. She looked down towards Florisitica and then put her hand onto a jewel that had once been part of her priestess outfit and placed her other hand on her right cheek trying to cover the large scar on it. She closed her eyes and a tear fell down her face. "Finally Makoto, my one true love, I will be with you for all eternity." Then she jumped of the Eye and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
In Makoto's bedroom in the bed he shared with Ifurita he laid awake at in the darkness wondering like he had often and then noticed the compass glow green for a second which caught his attention for just a second and then went out again. He believed he was just tired and dismissed it as he fell asleep.  
  
To be continued....  
  



	2. The Taking of Makoto

**El Hazard: Fire and Thunder**  
  
By _Lane Kramer_  
  
**Part 1: The Taking of Makoto**  
  
Ifurita was deep asleep when she nervously awoke from her slumber. She cautiously opened her eyes and then looked to find Makoto was not lying next to her. Normally at the hour of the night if she was anyone else might have been worried. Ifurita was not however because she knew where he was. She looked out onto the balcony to see the visage of Makoto standing in the night air, staring at the stars in the sky. Ifurita could only sigh to herself and only wonder why Makoto still tortured himself. He had found her, Makoto had, and they had their lives filled with much joy. However Makoto as the last two years had gone on still felt guilt over what Shayla-Shayla had done for him. Ifurita tried over and over again to tell him it was her choice and that he should try to be happy because it only made her act in vain if he did not. Slowly she got out of bed and walked over to Makoto. He felt her hands come over his shoulders and smiled.  
  
"Sorry Ifurita for getting up like this. Did I wake you?" he asked.  
  
"No I woke up on my own. Come Makoto its chilly out and you will only make yourself ill. You do no good doing this to yourself." Ifurita spoke calmly and with compassion.  
  
"You know I should be happy, but at nights like this I can't help but feel responsible. I never realized that Shayla-Shayla loved me. I hate thinking our happiness has caused her pain." Makoto then lowered his head and sighed. Ifurita could think and ponder how much compassion Makoto had in him for people; its what made her fall in love with him, but it was also causing him so much trauma now."  
  
"Makoto doing this is not going help yourself. You dishonor her sacrifice by not trying to be happy. If you want to honor her love for you, try to be happy a little. From what you told me about her its what she would have wanted. We have so little time together..." Ifurita let off.  
  
"Huh..." Makoto said not totally hearing.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. Come to bed. Let me help to make you feel better." Makoto stared dumbfounded for a minute and let his brain and tries to catch up to what Ifurita implied as she led him to their bed. For the next while Ifurita and Makoto locked in a lustful and passionate lovemaking session. The whole time two watchful eyes looked on anger rising in both. The figure decided tomorrow she would strike back at those who had abandoned her, make Ifurita feel pain, and she would make Makoto hers.  
  
Nanami was busy at work on a finishing food for the banquet that was happening later in the afternoon at the palace. She had been asked by Rune Venus herself to make some food for the special occasion since it was secretly to announce the engagement of Makoto to Ifurita. As Nanami was brining out a loaf of bread she heard someone enter her supposed closed restaurant. She came out of the back of the kitchen to yell at whomever had not heeded the closed sigh but found it was Fujisawa who had come in. Nanami smiled. "Hello sensei how are you doing?" Fujisawa came up and looked on at his stud...he corrected himself the woman before him. Nanami had matured into a beautiful young woman and was gonna make some man in El Hazard a good wife someday and probably a rich guy too with her business sense. "Nothing I just came here to pick up some of food for the banquet." He spoke.  
  
"Why Londs and some guards are coming to pick it all up in about an hour."  
  
Fujisawa sweated a little "Yeah but Miz thought it would be better if I helped out a little. She was nagging that I was being too lazy and should help for this special event." Fujisawa then turned more serious for a moment. "Nanami are you sure your ok with this? I know this must be hard for you."  
  
Nanami didn't meet Fujisawa's gaze for a moment, but then looked into Fujisawa's eye and nodded her head. "Well to say I am not totally thrilled with Makoto over being with Ifurita is sort of true. However I am an enterprising young woman and Makoto is my best friend what makes him happy is what I want most anyway. Besides Londs has promised to introduce me to this cute palace guard." She winked her eye.  
  
"I am glad to hear that. I thought Ifurita and Makoto would never finally take the final step to making their relationship a full commitment. I didn't think Makoto would ever finally let go of Shayla..." then he stopped himself. He saw a glimmer of pain of Nanami's face at the mention of the priestess of fires name. Nanami had missed Shayla-Shayla and their competing of Makoto's attention. In the last two years Nanami never stayed around much when Shayla's name came up. Fujisawa tried to recover the awkward situation. " Well here I will take these baskets of bread to the palace and that way Londs won't have to come pick it all up."  
  
Nanami shook her head. "Ok whatever. Just tell them I will be there in two hours for the banquet." Fujisawa nodded took the food with him and then proceeded to almost drop half of the food on his way out the door. Nanami finished cleaning up her restaurant and realized that she had to get going shortly for the banquet. Then she heard the door to her restaurant open and again got irritated. She walked out from the kitchen and saw a person in a dark cloak standing in front of the door. "Hey we are closed. Get out." Nanami yelled. The figure did not move just kept blocking the door. "Did you hear me I said get out." The figure only giggled a little. "You still have the same bad temper I remember Nanami." The voice said. Nanami's eyes grew wide. She knew that voice. The cloak was pulled down and Shayla-Shayla stood in front of Nanami. "Shayla its you! How did you get here?" Nanami said excited at first, but then looked into Shayla's eyes that seemed to be filled with menace. "Oh nothing much. Just kinda ended up back here in El Hazard. Ya know looking to make Makoto mine..."  
  
Nanami started to get a little worried since she noticed Shayla was blocking the entrance to her restaurant. Nanami noticed the scar on the left side of Shayla's face. "Shayla what happened to your face?" Shayla growled and spoke harshly "Don't look at that. I don't want anyone to look at my scar. It only reminds me of what I lost." Shayla then contiued on her previous rant. "Heh I also intend to kill that bitch Ifurita and oh yeah punish my so-called friends for abandoning me while I was stuck in another dimension." Nanami started to step back a little taken back by Shayla-Shayla's comments. Shayla then took two steps towards Nanami. "Oh yeah and in your case Nanami once I kill Ifurita I don't need any competition for Makoto's affections while he is grieving so I guess I will have to take you out of the picture as well." Then Shayla dashed forward and before Nanami could move kneed Nanami in the gut and then punched her square in the nose. Nanami fell to the ground stunned, but started coming back as Shayla hit her in the face again and again. Nanami was hit in the face half a dozen times before she started to lose her touch with reality and fell into darkness. Shayla-Shayla looked down at the bloodied face Nanami. She smiled cruelly and then considered roasting Nanami but figured she would probably destroy the building in the process so she left Nanami lying in a bloody mess.  
  
Two hours later Londs entered the restaurant to try and find Nanami considering she was an hour late for the banquet and Princess Rune had sent him to get her. What he found caused him to pale. He ran to Nanami and checked her. He saw her face was bloodied and bruises were all over her face. She opened her eyes for a moment and said three words "Makoto in danger..." before she passed out again. Londs quickly got Nanami help and rushed to the palace hoping he wasn't too late.  
  
Rune Venus looked to all her friends who were seated around the table they were eating at. She saw Makoto and Ifurita were enjoying themselves in a conversation. Miz was apparently bothering Fujisawa about his drinking some sake, and Afura Mahn seemed to be busy trying to keep Fatora away from her. Rune decided that to help Makoto and Ifurita make their announcement. "Makoto, Ifurita wasn't there something you wanted to say to everyone today?" Rune asked. Makoto looked up and at Rune Venus and then looked to Ifurita who smiled and nodded for him to make their announcement. Everyone else then looked up to Makoto. He cleared his throat and began to speak "Ifurita and I have been debating this for a while and so I want to say Ifurita and I are getting..." but before Makoto could finish Londs came running in. Rune Venus looked to Londs and asked "Londs what is the matter?" she asked noticing the concern on Londs face. "Your majesty Nanami Jinnai was attacked in her restaurant." Makoto looked to Londs "Is she all right? What happened to her?" Londs looked over to Makoto.  
  
"She is all right master Makoto. Nanami is just bloodied and bruised. She mumbled to me you were in danger so I hurried to the palace once she had some help. Nothing has happened?" Makoto shook his head then everyone else stood up.  
  
"Well to be safe I has guards stationed all around and Makoto I suggest you return to your room with Ms.Ifurita. It would be safer for both of you." Londs spoke.  
  
Ifurita said "Ok Makoto I guess our announcement will have to wait." She lowered her head a little.  
  
"I want to see Nanami as soon as possible. I need to se her." Makoto said with extreme concern in his voice.  
  
"She is being tended to as we speak. She is still unconscious though. Soon you can meet with her. For now go Master Makoto." Makoto finally gave in and Ifurita walked to be next to him when suddenly as she was two feet from Makoto her power key fell right between them. Ifurita was started, as was everyone.  
  
"Stay away from him you monster." A voice rang out. They all looked around to try and locate the voice Ifurita grabbing her power key. Then out of the left corner of the Imperial Chamber Shayla-Shayla walked out of the shadows. "Hey everyone how are you all doing? I see everyone is here." Shayla-Shayla spoke as she scanned the room.  
  
Makoto and everyone were in shock. "Shayla is that you?" Makoto asked.  
  
Shayla looked at Makoto and smiled "Boy how I have waited to see your face Makoto. And I wanted see everyone else's face to...well I already saw Nanami's face. Too bad I had to beat it in." she almost matter of faculty.  
  
Everyone seemed more taken back. "You're the one who attacked Nanami. How could you Shayla?" Miz said with condemnation.  
  
Shayla looked at Miz with ire in her eyes causing Fujisawa to step in front of Miz and glare back. "Don't take a self righteous tone with me Miz. I intend to kill you near the end, but anymore remarks like that and forget about it."  
  
Londs gripped his sword and made a move to swipe and Shayla. She knew he was coming and ignited her lamp of fire and torched the sword and ducked under Londs strike causing him to fall on his back and she landed right on top of him. "Not nice. I don't wan fight you. It's her I am here to kill right now." Shayla said pointing straight at Ifurita. "I will kill you now Ifurita. For all you have cost me and how much I have suffered is your fault."  
  
Makoto looked to Ifurita and then Shayla. "What do you mean its her fault he said moving next to Ifurita?"  
  
"It's her fault that I got lost in that other terrible place. It's her fault that you didn't notice me. It's her fault...that keeps you from being at my side where you belong. I am here to make you see the truth Makoto...the truth in your heart." Shayla said almost trembling.  
  
Makoto was dumbfounded and didn't understand what she meant. "What truth Shayla?"  
  
"Why that you really love me of course silly. Now Ifurita I will kill you and take Makoto to be mine like it was always supposed to be." Shayla began to power up her lamp of fire only it seemed more powerful then ever before.  
  
Fujisawa saw where this was going to go and tried to make a move on Shayla. He was glad now Miz hadn't let him drink anything. Before he could react though he and Miz were surrounded in a ring of fire.  
  
Shayla was shaking her finger at Fujisawa. "No, No. This is between Ifurita and me. Don't get involved." Shayla turned her attention to Ifurita. "Come on Ifurita use your full power against me. Show me what you have bitch!!!"  
  
Ifurita saw Shayla meant to attack full force. Her power was tremendous Ifurita could feel it. She would have to go all out, risking destroying the palace. She realized if she did that though it could mean...But she shook her head and charged up and prepared to run directly at Shayla who had a terrible smirk on her face as she prepared to attack. Makoto desperately tried to tell them to stop but they no longer heard him. They set and charged at each other and clashed. A giant ball of energy was surrounding them. When the display was over Ifurita was thrown ten feet back landing face first on the ground. She slowly raised her head bleeding from a cut over her eye. Shayla smiled triumphantly standing over her. She prepared her lamp to attack one more time and then as she went to fire Makoto ran and knocked himself into Shayla-Shayla causing her to shot a fireball into the ceiling and it came raining down. A fragment to hit Makoto on the back of the head and he collapsed. Shayla and Ifurita called at once "Makoto!!!" Ifurita tried to move towards Makoto but couldn't.  
  
Instead Shayla-Shayla got to him and put his head into her lap. She felt his heart still beating and then turned to look at Ifurita once more. "This is your fault! I won't let him be near you any longer. I won't let you play with his mind or manipulate him any longer."  
  
Shayla picked Makoto up and carried him in her arms and ran over to a nearby window. "I will be back to finish you off soon enough. However I want you to experience what I did when I was lost in time and space having nothing."  
  
Shayla looked into Ifurita's eyes "We both want Makoto. It just depends who wants him more. I will DIE for Makoto. Will you do the same?"  
  
Shayla then jumped out the window, while Ifurita yelled "NO!!!!"  
  
Then five minutes after the attack guards came and everyone was checking on Ifurita. She did not speak at all. All were in shock at what had happened. Ifurita only said one thing to Rune Venus as she inquired to how Ifurita was doing. "I am dying you highness, I am dying internally and externally."  
  
This caused Rune Venus to shiver. Fujisawa just stared at the window and pondered "DAMN!! I failed to save you both again. DAMN!!!"  
  
Makoto finally started to stir from the hit he took on the head. He was finally aware enough to realize that two things one. He was on a bed and two he felt he was completely naked. He tried to move his hands and legs and found his hands were bound together and that his legs were tied to the opposite ends of the bed. He then noticed Shayla-Shayla was looking at him. She had a smile on her face. It was not a smile she had seen on her face often. Normally it would probably make him happy, but in this case it chilled him to the core.  
  
She moved slowly up to him. In her skin-tight red and black outfit she moved onto the bed and rubbed her head against one of his bound hands. It was then he saw on her left cheek the scar that was on it. She noticed this and then violently slapped him on the face. She turned hiding her face. "Don't look at that. I don't want you to see that."  
  
Makoto recovered and then glared at Shayla for a moment regretting staring but then determination set into him. "Untie me now Shayla. I need to see if Ifurita is OK." He demanded trying to free himself.  
  
She merely smiled again and moved to look directly into his face. "I know you don't really mean that Makoto. I know what your heart is saying you want to stay here with me. Spend the night with me and I will show you how much I love you."  
  
Makoto was about to answer back when he realized what she meant in the last part of her statement. "No!!! I won't do that with you Shayla. I know something has happened to you. Let me go and come with me back to everyone. Let us help you."  
  
Shayla-Shayla kept her eyes on him. "You're silly you know that. I only need help from you. Tonight Makoto you can help me remember what it means to be a woman again. So long have I struggled? Tonight I am going to experience how much you can love someone."  
  
Shayla then suddenly and passionately kissed Makoto on the lips. She tried to take him and finally hoped he would give in and allow her to rescue him from his delusions of loving that demon-god. He resisted and forced his face away from her. Shayla looked on with an understanding face. "She has you in her thrall. Perhaps after tonight you will see things more clearly. I just need to help you that is all."  
  
Shayla then pulled the jewel that was attached to her neck and placed it on Makoto's forehead. He resisted for second, but then succumbed. She then asked "Will you make love to me Makoto? Will you prove you love me?" she asked shyly.  
  
The far of staring Makoto only said, "Whatever pleases you." Shayla got excited. She pulled the covers of Makoto revealing him completely to her. She blushed for a second but then got excited. As she moved to take of her clothes her enthusiasm waned and the face of Shayla turned to one of agony and regret. "What am I saying? What am I doing? This is not what I want...I want Makoto, but not like this...Of my god Nanami..." Shayla began to have tears coming down her face. She looked at Makoto and collapsed on top of him. "OH Makoto I am so sorry...Please forgive me...I didn't mean..." she then gripped her head and started to scream.  
  
The voice came back to her "You are wrong Shayla-Shayla. You want Makoto you must have Makoto. You must kill Ifurita and those who abandoned you. Take him now. He is yours."  
  
Then Shayla-Shayla stopped screaming. She shook her head for a moment and wondered what happened. She then took of her clothes and then with mind-controlled Makoto was taken by Makoto. She cried out when she lost her virginity. For hours a passion was unleashed. Finally after all of their lovemaking they slept next to each other. A shadowy figure moved not real but an apparition. The apparition smiled and looked down at Makoto who was asleep and Shayla-Shayla. Shayla had a look of bliss on her face and contentment. The show mused the real Shayla or what was left of her was now shown. The side Makoto Mitzuhara never saw. The apparition carefully placed its hand on Shayla-Shayla's stomach and held it there for a minute. The apparition smiled. All was going according to plan. Revenge was nearly hers.  
  
To be concluded....  
  



	3. All Ones Fates are Decided

**El Hazard: Fire and Thunder**  
  
By _Lane Kramer_  
  
_Part 2: All ones fates are decided...._ Ifurita slowly managed to slowly open her eyes. She felt so weak, but with effort managed to focus in on a group of people who were looking at her. It was then she recognized Miz Fujisawa, Mr. Fujisawa, Princes Rune Venus, and a bandaged Nanami looking upon her. She tried to sit up in the bed despite the effort of Rune Venus to stop her. "Please Ifurita do not move. You should stay resting." Rune Venus spoke.  
  
Ifurita though sat up and anyway and asked, "Where is Makoto?" None could look at her.  
  
"He was taken by Shayla-Shayla. We haven't been able to find either of them. Londs is still searching the whole of Florisitica." Rune Venus said.  
  
"I just hope Makoto is ok." Nanami spoke softly still recovering from her own bruises. "I think of any of us Makoto is the safest of all."  
  
Rune Venus and Nanami looked to each other for a moment pondering Ifurita's statement. "Please I know everyone is concerned about Makoto and myself but I need to speak to Nanami...alone." Ifurita said with a tone indicating she should not be questioned.  
  
Miz and Fujisawa looked to each other for a moment and then looked at Ifurita and nodded in understanding. Rune Venus then looked to Ifurita and spoke "Very well if you need anything please let us know." With that all three left leaving Nanami and Ifurita a lone.  
  
Ifurita looked up at Nanami "Makoto is lucky to have a friend who loves him as much as you do.... I see the strength in you as you have managed to hide your regret of Makoto and I coming together."  
  
Nanami didn't say anything. She tried to look away not wanting so show how much their coming together was hurting her.  
  
"I am dying Nanami."  
  
Nanami turned looking shocked at Ifurita "What do you mean?! You can't be dying, is it because of the attack by Shayla-Shayla."  
  
Nanami's hand became gripped together hatred started to form in her face. "I will kill for this....for hurting Makoto...and me."  
  
Ifurita put her hand on Nanami's fist and looked up at her with a solemn face. "I have been dying before this Nanami since I returned it has been happening. I have been slowly dying for thousands of years."  
  
Nanami upon hearing this then turned her ire to Ifurita. "How could you not tell Makoto? Do you know how hurt he will be when you die?"  
  
Ifurita responded "Yes I have tried recently to tell him. However I and Makoto would have our time together and then I would pass on like all people. I love Makoto very much, but I knew in time he had friends who would help him to cope. I knew that he would have someone like you Nanami who would take care of him...give him the family I could not."  
  
Nanami looked on not sure how to respond. "I want to tell him, but I don't want him to regret not being able to help me and I want our time to be happy. I have watched what has happened to Makoto with Shayla. He has hurt very much."  
  
Nanami could only reply "What do you mean? I never saw this."  
  
"He has kept it hidden from all, but under the surface this has haunted him. The attack by Shayla caused me to use my full power and now my life energy is rapidly diminishing. I probably only live for a few more days instead of years. I will fight Shayla-Shayla again. I am sure of this. I want you to promise me that even when this is over you will help Makoto deal with my death and will always be his friend."  
  
Nanami took her hand and put it over Ifurita's "I promise." They looked at each other and could only hope Makoto was actually ok.  
  
Shayla-Shayla was still sleeping next to Makoto who was still in the trance like state that jewel on his forehead put him in. Then Shayla-Shayla's hand slowly moved up to the jewel and it began to glow. There was energy flash and then things were silent again. Makoto found himself in darkness. He looked around as he heard someone cackle. He was getting frustrated since he had been stuck in this darkness it seemed for hours. Then he heard a voice "So Makoto how do you like experiencing what I was going through."  
  
Makoto looked around for the source of the voice. "Damn it Shayla show yourself. I swear I know you're in pain but if anything has happened to Ifurita I won't forgive you."  
  
The voice responded "Now Makoto that isn't like you at all. Being so rough and all. I mean in the sack you were quite gentle or should I say your body was at least. You definitely had some practice with Ifurita."  
  
"Shayla where are you?"  
  
"Right over here silly boy."  
  
The voice said as Makoto turned and reeled backwards. He had expected to see a red-haired girl. Instead he was looking at a short white-haired girl in a white outfit. There were two red-like globes attached by her hands. He gulped and whispered "Kalia."  
  
"Hey their Makoto how are you? Been a while. She moved towards Makoto. He stumbled backwards and landed on his butt. She smiled in cute girl sort of way. She ended up putting her hand under his chin. "So I see you remember me."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Yes I guess you would like to know wouldn't you. Well basically Makoto your friend Shayla-Shayla ended up in black nothingness like this. She started to scream and scream until her mind shattered and her essence started to fade. That is what the dark realm does to a person. When my body was destroyed I ended up in that place thanks to my connection to the Trigger. I found her here what little was left of your precious priestess was mumbling your name."  
  
Makoto swallowed hard. He felt emotions of regret run up in him not sure what to think. The fate Shayla-Shayla must have suffered was worse then he could have imagined. He then turned to look back at Kalia. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing really. My soul was still alive and I needed a new body. So the part of her mind that had been destroyed I replaced within her and combining her power with mine managed to make it so we could escape the dimension. I also placed my essence within one of her crystals. Essentially Shayla-Shayla and I are now one being. I must say as well you were really good last night." Kalia spoke.  
  
She then came next to him and kissed him violently on the lips, which caused him to try and pull away. "Oh you didn't pull away while making love with Shayla-Shayla last night."  
  
Makoto stopped when he heard this. "What did she and I do last night?" Makoto asked almost knowing the answer.  
  
"Why you had sex. Just as I planned. Thanks to both you and her I now will be reborn."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I checked her last night. I can feel that it already started. You're going to be a father Makoto. In plain terms you made the fire priestess pregnant." Makoto reeled at this.  
  
"So when the time comes I will enter my soul into the baby and be reborn. I decided to merge with Shayla-Shayla and use her love for you so that I could be reborn. Interesting paradox considering you killed me and now you are helping me to be born again. Thanks." She said with an insane smile. "Well Makoto-chan I figure you can go now. Your precious Ifurita is already very weakened and I suppose I can give some time with her before Shayla-Shayla kills her. Then of course I will make sure your friends die. Then you die Makoto. However if ya are really good Makoto I may just keep you around for myself. You were so good last night. Oh if you are worried about long distance don't be were in your old hut. By the time anybody comes looking for Shayla we will be gone. See ya soon honeybunch."  
  
Makoto then was surrounded by light and awoke with a start. He realized he was in bed and the sleeping priestess of fire was lying right next to him. She had a smile on her sleeping face. Makoto could not believe what had happened, but knew he needed to get to Ifurita. He got up carefully and got dressed. He looked to Shayla-Shayla while he prepared to leave. He looked upon her scarred face. It was a reminder to him of her sacrifice she made for him. "I am so sorry Shayla." He said as he ran out of the hut.  
  
Makoto ran all the way back to the palace alerting the guards of Shayla's presence and then he found Londs. He explained where he had been and asked about Ifurita. Londs told him she was not well and Makoto raced to her room. It was much to the suparize of everyone. He hugged Ifurita and they were so happy with seeing each other. After everybody got their emotions in check the business turned to how to deal with the impending assault by Shayla-Shayla. Londs spoke forcefully "We will deal with her very forcefully. A single shot, even considering her power, will be enough to kill her."  
  
"NO!! We can't kill her. Its not her fault in doing what she does." Makoto spoke. Everyone asked him to explain. He described his encounter with Kalia and what happened to Shayla. Miz, and Afura could not believe it. Nanami felt her heart start to pound a little faster and Ifurita was disturbed about hearing about Kalia.  
  
"If this is true Makoto then killing Shayla may be the only way to free her." Afura Mahn pointed out.  
  
"NO!!! It's not right. Shayla is not responsible for any of this. Kalia is using her."  
  
"She is using Shayla's love for Makoto." Everyone turned to Ifurita. "I am already weakened however it is possible we may be able to reach whatever remains of Shayla-Shayla, but it will mean I will have to access the rest of my full power and overload her and myself. Then Makoto and I could access her mind and destroy Kalia there it might finally free her."  
  
Nanami moved to say something but Ifurita glared at her and Nanami remained silent. "Makoto I need to speak with you."  
  
Everyone took to leave so the two lovers could speak in private. "Makoto let me ask you something. Do you love me?" Ifurita asked him honestly.  
  
"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"  
  
"I want to know. Do you love me enough that you can let me go if I do not survive this fight?" Makoto just stared back at her, wondering why she would ask something like that. "Makoto I need to know this."  
  
She reached her hand to his face and kissed him on the cheek. "I need to know you will be happy. You have given so much of yourself to me and I know I may not survive this battle. If I know you can live happily after me then I can rest in peace when the time comes."  
  
"I don't know...if I can say agree to something like that..."  
  
She looked him in the eye "I know that is not true Makoto. At one point you gave your feelings out to me someone you did not really know. Yet you gave me love and compassion. I believe soon there will be another who will need you like I did. I want you to promise me you will not linger over me. Remember me, but don't prevent me from enjoying your life after wards."  
  
She looked pleading into Makoto's eyes. "I will...I promise, but it won't come to that now will it."  
  
Ifurita did not answer, but kissed him instead. It diverted him from her response. It made it so she would not have to lie to him. Makoto then sighed and said "Ifurita there is something else I must tell you...something that happened while I was held by Shayla-Shayla.  
  
Shayla prepared for her final assault. Now she would get Ifurita and have Makoto. The voice spoke in her head. "Its time Shayla-Shayla. Its time to kill Ifurita and claim Makoto."  
  
Shayla looked to the palace and prepared to attack. "Yes its time. Finally one way or the other it ends today." Shayla then ran through the streets of Florisitica towards the palace to meet destiny.  
  
Makoto was outside the room he and Ifurita shared in the palace. Ifurita opened the door and came out in her old blue outfit she wore when she first met Makoto. Makoto took her all in and just stared in disbelief. "You look beautiful Ifurita."  
  
Ifurita flushed at the comment for a second. They moved together and embraced. An explosion together interrupted their last moments. They both knew who had come. They both ran towards the source of the explosion. Shayla-Shayla was attacking some guards with a fire bat when Ifurita flew into the air and shot two laser blasts dispersing it. "Ah. Thanks for saving me the time and trouble of looking for you Ifurita. Lets get it on."  
  
Shayla then was surrounded in flames as she prepared to attack. Ifurita looked at Makoto who was standing from afar. She then powered up herself and launched herself at Shayla-Shayla. Shayla-Shayla then jumped up into the air and was covered in red fire. The two women clashed repeatedly. Ifurita realized she felt her life energy starting to drain away and keeping up the attack was not going to last long. So she made a gamble. She would attempt one large massive shot that would hopefully overwhelm Shayla-Shayla and leave knock her unconscious. However it would also leave Ifurita with minutes to live. "Come on Ifurita tell me you have more than that. Let's finish this now. Once and for all proving who really loves Makoto more."  
  
Shayla prepared a fireball, but was shocked as Ifurita unleashed a huge blast at her. She managed to try and block it. There was a huge explosion around Shayla-Shayla. Makoto watched Ifurita hit the ground her power depleted. Ifurita looked as the smoke cleared and a battered and bruised Shayla-Shayla. Ifurita looked up with a defeated face. She put everything she had into that shot and it wasn't enough. "Heh. Good try, but if that was all you got your finished." Shayla said with an evil smile.  
  
She advanced toward Ifurita. Suddenly Makoto got between her and Ifurita. He picked up Ifurita's power key and took up a defensive posture. "I won't let you harm her Shayla. You will have to kill me to get to Ifurita." Shayla stopped.  
  
"Get out of the way Makoto. I don't want to hurt you. Move please." The malicious intent in her voice gone. Now it was replaced by pleading.  
  
Then the shadowy visage of Kalia appeared. "What are you waiting for? Kill them. I no longer have need for them. Kill them." Shayla-Shayla was confused on what to do. She tried to power up her lamp and attack but just couldn't.  
  
"You won't force her to hurt Makoto, Kalia." Ifurita spoke.  
  
Kalia's apperitionary form started speak commanding to Shayla-Shayla. "Fire SHAYLA!!!FIRE!!!" she yelled. Shayla-Shayla had tears in her eyes as she felt her mind being torn apart.  
  
She looked at Makoto and yelled "NO!!!I WON'T, GO AWAY!!! I DESTROY YOU, I HATE YOU!!!!LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE FOREVER!!!"  
  
Kalia's face turn distorted and then she started to turn inward. Kalia cried out as she started to disappear. Shayla was gripping her head and screaming until she collapsed. Kalia was gone and Makoto was by Ifurita's side holding her body. The rest of the guards came around and surrounded the collapsed priestess of fire. Princess Rune, Fujisawa, Miz, Afura, and the rest came around. They looked to Shayla-Shayla. She was turned over and her hair moved out of her face. Her eyes were open and she was breathing but her eyes were blank. It was if she had no personality left. Makoto was holding Ifurita and she looked at him. "Come Makoto its time for us to engage the second part of our plan. Bring me over to her and enter my mind so I can enter hers."  
  
"You're too weak Ifurita I won't do it. I can't risk losing you." He said trembling.  
  
She smiled at him again. "I will be ok Makoto. I can still do this. We owe Shayla this for she is the one who gave us our happiness. She needs help to try and fix her mind. With Kalia gone she has lost part of her self, I have to try and help her regain it. Please Makoto...."  
  
He didn't want to, but he could not deny Ifurita. He helped her over to Shayla-Shayla. He put his hand on Shayla's head and then before he gave his hand to Ifurita she said "Makoto I love you." Then she gripped his hand and entered Shayla's mind.  
  
Ifurita found herself lost in Shayla's mind. She looked around until she saw a single light and then as she approached she saw Shayla-Shayla under the light sitting with her knees to her chest. Ifurita moved slowly and quietly up to Shayla-Shayla. Shayla finally noticed Ifurita and scowled. "What are you doing here? Get out!" she snarled. Ifurita stopped for a second. Then replied "I just came to help you Shayla." "Who says I want any from you? Why don't you just leave and let me die. I don't want to face anybody again."  
  
"I want to help you come back Shayla."  
  
"I don't want too. I can't face anybody after all I have done." Shayla turned to look at Shayla a distressed look in her eye.  
  
"I can't live with how things are, I could not bare to see you and Makoto together. I would rather perish or never wake up."  
  
"I don't understand." Ifurita could only reply confused.  
  
"Don't you get it. I lost myself in the other dimension because I didn't think I could bear you and Makoto possibly being together. I did it to escape. I just made it worse though allowing that monster to use me...to almost hurt Makoto. You don't know how much it took from not listening to Kalia and attacking. I am only half of the true person I can't come back."  
  
"What about your child?" "I was just made pregnant. Besides my body will survive and you two can take care of it. Just think of it as your child."  
  
"It's not right for it to not have a mother." This caused Shayla to look on with concern.  
  
"What do you mean exactly?"  
  
"I mean that I have only minutes to live. I am dying Shayla, but I do not want you to blame yourself. I was dying for a long time, this just made my time be used up faster." The tough look Shayla maintained began to falter and she had some tears fall from her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry...I am hurting Makoto and you now..." Ifurita walked up to a now sobbing Shayla.  
  
"I need someone Shayla who can take care of Makoto. Someone strong likes yourself. I came in my last moments to merge my mind with yours. You will be the dominant personality, but I will mend your mind and soul." Shayla-Shayla was not sure what to think.  
  
"You mean it. I don't think...." Shayla was cut off.  
  
"Will you do it for Makoto? Will you do this for me? You have given Makoto and I a chance to have happiness but for so long I wanted to make sure Makoto would be happy after I am gone. No matter how it came about you have given Makoto the chance to have a child, something to latch onto. Please for me, the child, Makoto, and most of all yourself do this." Ifurita stuck out her hand and Shayla slowly and tentatively Ifurita's hands into her own.  
  
"Take care of him....he is such a special person to both of us." Ifurita's voice rang out as the area was enveloped in light.  
  
After a few moments of the union Ifurita's body stopped breathing, while Shayla's eyes began to flutter as she started to awaken. Makoto gripped Ifurita's body and he began to cry out "NO Ifurita. You can't die, you promised. I can't lose you." He then brought her face under his chin as he began to cry. Shayla sat looked over to him for a moment and then to her friends who were crowded around them both. She weakly said "Hey guys. Tell Makoto I am sorry. Tell him I am really sorry." Then she passed out.  
  



	4. Moving On

**El Hazard: Fire and Thunder**  
  
By _Lane Kramer_  
  
**Epilogue: Moving ON**  
  
Makoto stood over the grave of his beloved Ifurita. It was his first time here in a long time. He put a red flower on her marker. They had buried her in a garden that she loved on the castle grounds. Makoto felt the need to talk. "Hey Ifurita it's been a while. I am sorry that I haven't been around lately but things have been hectic the last few days with the birth of Shayla's child. I wanted to say I understand why you didn't tell me about your dying. Nanami told me a few days later and I understand why you did what you did for Shayla-Shayla. You should know that the baby was a girl and Shayla named her after you. She calls her Ifurita. I think the name suits the little one. I miss you so much." Makoto said as he looked at her gravestone overcome with emotion for a moment. "However I did make a promise to you that I would try to be happy when you were gone and I owe you that much. I wanted to say thank you for everything. I will love you till the end of time, but also I will try to move on as well. Today is a big day, I hope you are watching over me." He then turned and head into the palace to do the most difficult thing he could ever imagine.  
  
Shayla was in her bedroom with Nanami watching Nanami holding the 4-day-old baby Ifurita. "You know already I can tell she has Makoto temperament and not yours." This caused Shayla's face to change into one of fury for a moment.  
  
"HEY!!! That was rude. You're just lucky I don't have my lamp of fire to roast you."  
  
Nanami smirked and then launched another verbal attack "Yeah I heard your replacement Crayna-Crayna is actually doing quite well. Afura Mahn has been raving about her."  
  
Shayla just put her arms up and went "Humph! She would say anything just to make me look bad."  
  
Nanami then looked at Shayla-Shayla. "Ya know Ifurita is really cute. You better just make sure you take good care of her."  
  
Shayla-Shayla just looked a little annoyed "I will be if you would give me MY baby." Emphasizing the point in it being her baby. Nanami then sweated for a minute and then handed the little Ifurita over to Shayla-Shayla who held the baby and glowed when her little Ifurita smiled up at her.  
  
Makoto was watching this and could only think how whatever happened in Shayla's mind back nine months ago really changed her. She was still impulsive and could be rather violent at times, but now was more emotional and open with her feelings. The look of tenderness he saw in her eyes while looking at the little baby was touching to Makoto. He then knocked on the door and opened it.  
  
Nanami then saw Makoto and replied "Makoto-chan there you are."  
  
Shayla-Shayla seemed to look up a little nervous. Makoto entered and then spoke to Nanami "Could you take Ifurita out with you for a few. I need to talk with Shayla-Shayla." Namami complied while a reluctant Shayla gave up Ifurita. Nanami then left the room.  
  
"Ifurita is so beautiful." Makoto commented.  
  
"Yeah she got my hair and your light-skin. I like she got your wonderful eyes." Shayla then gasped for a moment realizing what she just said. Shayla was still nervous about what had happened upon her return and about how Ifurita was conceived. Makoto had helped her with much of the pregnancy. He even had defended her after the whole incident involving her and had vehemently said she was not responsible for stuff that had happened with Ifurita. He had been distant for a long time after her death. In all the time though they had not been a lone like this.  
  
"Shayla ya know Ifurita made me promise once to be happy even when she was gone. I told her I would somehow move on. I still love her very much, but realize she is gone. I owe you so much. You gave Ifurita and I so much time together and gave me a beautiful daughter, no matter the circumstances on how she came to be. She is all I could ask for." Shayla sat quietly not sure what to say.  
  
"I am sure that you will want to take her now Makoto. I know you probably still blame me for what happened and I am still sorry." Makoto sat down on the bed and grabbed Shayla's arm.  
  
"You aren't listening are you Shayla-Shayla. I need to know something. Do you still love me? You told me before you entered the portal that is why you did what you did. Now is it still true?" he asked more forcefully.  
  
Shayla was not sure how to respond. In these situations she could knew what she wanted to say, but ususally sputtered. However she was far different then she once was. The merging with Ifurita had made it easier for her to express her deeper emotions. So with great effort she managed to get out "YES! I do still love you Makoto. Very much." That caused Makoto to smile.  
  
"Good. I was hoping you would say that. I want Ifurita to have a mother and father. So I guess what I am saying is..." Makoto then looked her straight in the eye "Shayla-Shayla will you marry me?"  
  
Shayla was flabbergasted. She never expected this. She thought Makoto was going to never speak to her again after Ifurita was born. She could only manage "Why? What about Ifurita?"  
  
Makoto just looked intently into her eyes. "I am not asking you to compete with her, Shayla. She is always a part of me. I will never forget her, but I also know that in these past months I have come to care for you as well. In helping with preparing for baby Ifurita's coming and I got to spend time with you. I realize know you gave up for Ifurita and me to be together. I want to take care of you Shayla. I want someone who is strong and can watch out for me. I want someone who is totally out going and totally open about her feelings. You have given me a daughter when you didn't have to. I see how much you care and I feel its time to move on with my life. I want you and little Ifurita to be part of it. So say yes."  
  
Shayla-Shayla just looked at him, this was the moment she had wanted for so long. She thought she was dreaming but she also knew she was awake. Her response was classic, yet not classic Shayla. She slapped him. "HOW CAN YOU PUT ME ON THE SPOT YOU IDIOT?" Makoto reeled back taken back by her response.  
  
Makoto though put his hand onto the left side of her face right over the scar on it. "Makoto don't look at that...how can you stand to look at me with my face so ugly?"  
  
Makoto merely smiled "Its not your pshical outside of your body, but your innerself that is so beautiful. Besides I still think you are lovely as when I first met you. You are still the fire the living fire that now burns within me." he put his face to the scar on the left side of her face. He then brought his lips to the scar and kissed it carefully making his lips try to make the wound heal if by merely because of his kiss. "Now will you answer my question or..."  
  
Before he could say anything though she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him inches from her dark-skinned face. "But I still say yes because I love you."  
  
Makoto smiled and then slowly kissed her on the lips. It was the first time he voluntarily had done so to Shayla-Shayla. Her eyes went wide for a moment but she then settled into the kiss giving all the passion she had built up. Someone then knocked on the door causing them to break it. Nanami then entered with a mishcieouv smile. "Hey you two-time for that later, take Ifurita. I need to get back to my restaurant."  
  
Makoto took Ifurita from Nanami and then held her in-between him and Shayla. As Nanami exited she looked at the three and sighed a little wondering exactly what life was gonna be like for these three.  
  
The End....  
  



End file.
